


Will you dance with me?

by IndigoLily117



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoLily117/pseuds/IndigoLily117
Summary: This was Xeen's last year at high school, and the school's dance was coming soon. His friends Ian and Crainer had kind of forced him to go to the dance since it was his last year, and Xeen was glad that he went.





	Will you dance with me?

It was the day of the dance, and I was so nervous. Everyone else had a date to the dance, but I didn't. Though, I have been asked by a couple of girls, but I had said no to all of them. The reason I declined them all was because there was someone I had wanted to go with. It was my crush, Jordan.

Now, the reason why I was nervous was because it was Jordan, one of the few popular kids in the school. It was nearly impossible to get to him with the wall of girls constantly surrounding him. And there was no way he was into guys. A guy like him could never be gay, which was a tragedy.

I watched his group from my locker and grimaced as a girl had pushed herself onto him. I would hate to be constantly surrounded by people like that, especially when they throw themselves at you. He politely pushed her off of him, then walked away from the group and started walking down the side of the hall I was in. I panicked as he met my gaze, those chocolate brown eyes gently looking into my own. As he passed by, he gave me a polite smile and a soft hello, and then proceeded to pat my shoulder before continuing down the hall, his posse following behind him. I watched in disbelief. Did he really just do that? I would not be getting over this anytime soon.  
~~~~~~~  
My radio played some music in the background as I got ready for the dance. Ian had convinced me to go to hang out with him and Crainer, who also didn't have dates, so that we can have a good time together. I decided why not, being as this was my last year in this darn high school. Might as well make the most of it.

They said that they were going to come pick me up at 7, which was in fifteen minutes. In order to kill some time, I made myself something quick to eat. By the time I finished, I hear a car horn beep outside of my house. Must be them. And it sure was them, because they had the roof of the car down and had some music blasting from the speakers.

"Get it loser, we're going to a dance!" Crainer yelled at me from the passenger seat of the car.

I couldn't help but chuckle, those two were such memes. Throughout the ride to the school, we sang so many songs and laughed a lot, and it only felt like it's been five minutes because we were already here. I hopped out of the car and walked with Ian and Crainer to the gym, where the dance was being held. We got inside, and everything looked really good. There was an archway at the entrance covered in fairy lights and flowers, and a rug that led partway into the gym. There were pastel curtains covering the windows that were covered in a similar fashion as the archway, and towards the back of the gym was the snack table.

We instantly made our way to the snack table because we're hungry and lonely, and food was the only cure. As we ate away, we made conversation with other people as they came to get some punch, as well as had our own conversations. There was a song with a fast beat and cool tune to it that came on, which made Crainer jump up and down.

"Yo! This is my favorite song! Ian you have to dance with me for this one!"

Ian was trying his best to not leave me alone at the punch bowl and looked back at me. I told him to just go and have fun, and that's what they did. I watched them as they dance, both of them being surprisingly good at dancing. Why couldn't I have been gifted that skill?

I continued to make conversation with several people as they came by, occasionally glancing back at my friends. By this point I was getting bored, and I really felt like leaving but ended up staying because I didn't want to ditch Ian and Crainer. I glanced at my watch, checking the time. 10:30, huh. It's getting pretty late, and I hope this party doesn't last too much longer because Ian is my ride home. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked up only to see the one and only Jordan Maron.

"Uh h-hi!" Dang it, I didn't mean to stutter.

"You look pretty lonely over here. Mind if keep you company?"

"Yes! I mean no. S-Sure?" Man, why was I so bad at this?

He stuck out a hand for me to shake. "My name's Jordan. What's yours?"

I firmly shook his hand and gave him my name. "Xeen."

"So, Xeen, why aren't you out on the dance floor?"

"I'm kind of just enjoying chilling here in this corner and talking to people... And besides, my friends are having a good time out there," I said as I pointed at Ian and Crainer.

"Ah, I see."

Jordan and I were talking away, getting to know each other a little better. Surprisingly, he seemed to enjoy talking to me. I was just another student at this school, probably irrelavent to most of the student body, and yet here I was talking to Jordan. We hit it off pretty well, and I think we'll be friends after tonight.

Eventually, the music started slowing down, easing into the last song of the night. I shifted slightly and stared at my feet. This was it. This was the last song of the night and I haven't even danced once. And this was my only chance to ask him to dance with me.

"H-Hey Jordan.." I trailed off. I was beginning to get cold feet, and thought about asking him an entirely different question instead.

"Yeah?"

No. This was it. I was going to do this. I was going to ask my crush Jordan to have this dance. I straightened out my posture and looked confidently in his eyes. "Will you dance with me?"

He stood there, taking in my question. I noticed that his face started to get red, and he was beginning to get flustered.

"O-Of course I would."

I stuck my hand out for him to grab and walked over to the dance floor. We found a space that was open enough for us to fit and waited for the song to start. It was a waltz-like song, and being that I'm taller than him, it was only fitting that I was the male part of the dance. I put my right hand on his waist, my left hand holding his up in the air, and he put his free hand on my shoulder. It was a bit awkward at first, but as the song continued, we slowly loosened up, though we were still a bit far apart. I quickly glanced around to see if anyone was looking, and to my surprise no one was paying us any mind. After my quick scan around the area, I looked back down to Jordan who was blushing madly and looking off to the side.

"Hey," I said, trying to get his attention, which worked.

"Yeah?" He looked up at me, staring into my eyes. I stared back, getting lost in his warm gaze. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, I felt somthing bump me into Jordan, and I felt a soft pair of lips against my own. I quickly pulled away and profusely apologized to him.

"I am so sorry! Someone bumped into me and I lost my balance." I shyly looked away, ashamed of what happened, though it wasn't my fault.

I felt a soft hand turn my face, making me look down at the shorter boy. He held my chin in place, and I watched as he took in all of my facial features. I started feeling a bit self concious about my face, thinking about all my flaws. He finally let go of my chin, grabbing a hold of my hand again.

"Y'know, I wouldn't mind if you did it again."

This time it was my turn to be a blushing mess. Did he really mean it? I looked down at him to make sure he wasn't joking, and he surely wasn't. His face was serious, but there was want written all over his eyes. I decided to just go for it.

I leaned downwards, resting my forehead against his, our noses brushing against each other. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then I finally closed the gap between us. We kissed each other passionately, our lips moving together in perfect rhythm. Eventually, we broke off the kiss, gasping for air. I rested my forehead against his as I regained my breath, my chest heaving up and down against his.

Jordan shifted slightly and moved his head into the crook of my neck, fitting perfectly. I pulled his body closer to mine and rested my head on top of his. We entwined our fingers together and swayed gently to the music.

This was surely the best night of my life.


End file.
